Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins with Pikachu, Rockruff, Sakura and Eevee are playing with each other) *Sakura Avalon: Tag your it Eevee. *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Professor Kukui. I'll see you there! (Walks to his Rockruff) We're leaving, Rockruff. *'Tai Kamiya:' Let's get going. *(Rotom Pokedex analyzes) *'Rotom Pokedex:' Rockruff enjoys getting it's chin scratched. Data update completed. *'Professor Kukui:' While you were talking, Rotom, Ash, Emerl and the others took off with Extreme Speed. *'Rotom Pokedex:' They did what? *'Narrator:' ??? *'Ash Ketchum:' Lana! Hey, Lana! Alola! *'Lana:' Hi, there, Ash, Pikachu and Emerl. *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to the beach) *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *(Suddenly something hits Ash from behind) *'Emerl:' Are you okay? *'Ash Ketchum:' I'm fine. What was that? *'Cera:' I got you! I got you! I did! *'Ash Ketchum:' (Shocked in surprise) Cera?! *'Littlefoot:' Ash! *'Ash, Pooh & Tai:' Littlefoot! *'Grandpa Longneck:' (Chuckles happily) Hello there again, Pooh, Ash, Tai and the others. *'Grandma Longneck:' It's so good to see all of you again. *'Ash Ketchum:' Littlefoot's grandparents and the others! It's good to see you guys again too! *'Ducky:' Ash! *'Ash Ketchum:' Ducky! *(Ash and Ducky hug each other in reunion) *(Spike runs and then licks Ash on the cheek) *Ash Ketchum: (laugh) Hi Spike! I know, I miss you too! *'Chomper & Ruby:' Ash! *'Ash Ketchum:' Chomper! Ruby! *Petrie: Ash! Me miss you so much! *Ash Ketchum: I miss you too Petrie. *Guido: Hey Ash! *Ash Ketchum: Hi Guido! *'Lana:' Ash you know them? *Ash Ketchum: Yeah *- *- *- *'Rabbit:' So what are all of you doing here in the Alola region? *'Ducky:' Yen Sid told us everything about you have new friends so we decided to use the time cave to visit you. *'Kazu Shioda:' Time what? *'Ash Ketchum:' Time cave. *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Littlefoot:' So Ash, Pooh and Tai who are those guys? *'Ash Ketchum:' Littlefoot, your grandparents, guys we like to meet our friend Emerl. *'Emerl:' Nice to meet you guys. *'Grandma Longneck:' It's nice to meet you too, Emerl. *'Grandpa Longneck:' It's a pleasure to meet all of you. *'Yoshi:' A pleasure to meet you too. *'Takato Matsuki:' Nice to meet you Littlefoot. *'Guilmon:' Hi everyone. *'Littlefoot:' And who are you guys? *'Davis Motomiya:' My name is Davis. This is Veemon. *'Veemon:' Hello. *'Davis Motomiya:' These are Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken, Wormmon, older T.K. and Kari. *'Ken Ichjouji:' Hi. *'Wormmon:' Greetings. *'Takato Matsuki:' I'm Takato. This is my cousin, Kai. *'Kai Urazoe:' What's up? *'Guilmon:' I'm Guilmon, nice to meet ya. *'Henry Wong:' Hello, I'm Henry. This is Terriermon. And my little sister Suzie. *'Terriermon:' Hello. *'Suzie Wong:' Hi. This is Lopmon. *'Lopmon:' Nice to meet you. *'Rika Nonaka:' I'm Rika and this is Renamon. *'Renamon:' Hello there, Littlefoot, your grandparents and the rest of your friends. *'Ryo Akiyama:' The name's Ryo. *'Kazu Shioda:' I'm Kazu and this is Guardromon. *'Kenta Kitagawa:' I'm Kenta and this is MarineAngemon. *'Jeri Katou:' My name is Jeri. Jeri Katou. *'Takuya Kanbara:' I'm Takuya. Takuya Kanbara. *Koji Minamoto: My name is Koji and this is my brother Koichi. *Koichi Kumara: Hello there. *'Zoe Orimoto:' I'm Zoe, it's nice to meet you, Littlefoot. *'Tommy Himi:' I'm Tommy. *'J.P. Shibayama:' The name is J.P. *Macus Damon: I'm Marcus Damon and this my parnter Agumon. *Agumon (Data Squad): Hi! *Thomas H. Norstein: My name is Thomas and this my partner Gaomon. *Gaomon: Pleasure to meet you. *Keenan Crier: Me Keenan and this is my friend Falcomon. *Falcomon: Hello! *- *- *- *Rika Nonaka: I still don't get it. *'Renamon:' What is it, Rika? *Rika Nonaka: I thought the dinosaurs like you guys are extinict. *Cera: What?! *'Rabbit:' I don't think you should say that, cause Cera might get mad. *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Bagon runs to a rock as he climbs up and prepares to fly) *'Li Showron:' Bagon, wait! *(Bagon flaps his arms trying to fly but he falls down) *'Li Showron:' I gotcha! (He catches Bagon just in time before he could fall and hit the ground) Bagon, how many times have I told you not to do that? *(Bagon becomes very sad hearing Li was upset) *'Grandpa Longneck:' Is everything alright? *'Sakura Avalon:' Yeah, everything is okay, but it's Li's Bagon. *'Rabbit:' What's with Bagon trying to jump in the air for? *Li Showron: My Bagon wanted to fly like all the flying type Pokemon do, but first he has to evolve into Shelgon and then finally evolves into Salamence. If that happens his dream of flying will come true. *'Petrie:' Does that mean he wanted to fly like flyers do and me too? *'Li Showron:' Yes. *- *- *- *- *- *Kiawe: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(She accidentally step on a shadowy Pokemon on underwater.) *Cera: I think I stepped on something. *(She saw a shadowy Pokemon eyes glowing blue.) *Cera: I wonder what it is? *(She hold her breath and put her head into a water, then suddenly shadowy Pokemon started to pinch on Cera's horn. As she started to scream.) *'Ash Ketchum:' Cera what's going on? There's a Krabby on her horn! *Rotom Pokedex: Krabby, the River Crab Pokemon. A Water type. Krabby dig holes in sandy beaches to make their homes. When the food supply is limited,they sometimes fight over territory. *- *- *(Petrie tries to get Krabby off of her) *'Petrie:' It's stuck! *- *- *- *- *(Cera accidentally runs Rika bumping into her and causes her to splash into the water) *Sakura Avalon: Don't worry Cera we'll help you. Chikorita let's go! *Li Showron: You too Treecko! *(Both Chikorita and Treecko pop out of their pokeballs.) *Sakura Avalon: Chikorita use Vine Whip on two Krabby to get off of her horn and tail. *(Chikorita uses Vine Whip to get Krabby off of Cera's horn and tail) *Li Showron: Treecko use Bullet Seed! *(He fire his attack and hit Krabby#2) *Sakura Avalon: Chikorita use Razor Leaf! *- *- *- *- *- *Sakura & Li: Net Ball go! *(Both Krabby went inside the Net Balls, then they shake seven times, and then capture complete.) *Sakura&Li: Alright we caught Krabby! *Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! *Kero: Alright! *Ash Ketchum: Way a go you two. *- *- *'Renamon:' Rika! *'Jeri Katou:' Are you okay? *'Rika Nonaka:' Do I look okay? I'm all soaked and wet! And I know who's to blame... you! *(Rika points at Cera) *- *- *- *- *Rika Nonaka: And one other thing don't ever do that again Miss three horn. *Cera: Hmm! *Takato Matsuki: (Nervously laugh) Man Rika and Cera won't get along so much. *Henry Wong: You could say that again. *'Ash Ketchum:' Can't you two get along already? *'Rika & Cera:' No! (echoes) *'Lana:' That's harsh. *Petrie: What we gonna do now? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Popplio! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Suddenly a giant net appears down from Team Rocket's Balloon and grabs a herd of water type Pokemon along with Rowlet and Bagon) *'Li Showron:' Bagon! *'Sakura Avalon:' What was that? *'James:' Alola, fair students! *- *- *- *- *'Jessie & James:' Team Rocket, let's fight! *'Meowth:' That's right! *'Wobbuffet:' Wobbuffet! *'Ducky:' Oh, no, no, no. *'Petrie:' It's them. *'Tai Kamiya:' Team Rocket again! *'Cera:' There beginning to get on my nerve. *- *- *- *(One of Eggman's robots grabs Cera) *'Littlefoot & and his friends:' Cera! *'Ash Ketchum:' Put her down! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- * *- *- *'Grandpa Longneck:' What nerves you villains are! *'Kiawe:' You cowards! *'Ash Ketchum:' Rotom, don't move a muscle. Pikachu, let's free them into the sea! *(Pikachu jumps on Rotom Pokedex) *- *- *- *- *- *'N.A.N.O.:' Ours cover is blown! Now what Mark?! *'Mark EVO:' I DON'T KNOW, JUST BEAT UP EVERYONE! *'N.A.N.O.:' GOT IT! *(Mark and N.A.N.O. began fighting the new heroes and villains like crazy) *- *- *'Mark EVO:' MOVE, WHAT EVER YOUR NAME IS! *- *- *- *- *- *(Pikachu uses Iron Tail to cut the net and free the group of Water-Type Pokemon) *'Team Rocket:' No way! *'Ash Ketchum:' Afraid so! *(Ducky screams while falling down) *'Ash & Littlefoot:' Ducky! *'Petrie:' Me save you, Ducky! *'Rainbow Dash:' I got this! *(Rainbow Dash catches Ducky) *'Ducky:' Thank you, Rainbow Dash! *'Rainbow Dash:' Anytime. *'Kiawe:' There gonna land on the rocks! *'Lana:' Popplio, let's do it! *(Popplio jumps in the water and makes a giant water balloon) *'Ash Ketchum:' Man that's a huge balloon! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Unbelievable! *'Lana:' Launch the water balloon! *(Popplio launches a giant water balloon as all the water type Pokemon lands on it and then pops, then falls back into the water and there saved from sharp rocks) *(Bagon can be seen falling down) *'Kero:' Bagon is falling! *'Li Showron:' Hang on Bagon, I'm coming! *(Li jumped and catch Bagon, but then Li crashes into the ground and hurt his right arm a little) *'Sakura Avalon:' Are you okay, Li? *'Li Showron:' I'm fine. *'Aisha:' Don't worry I'll heal you. Fairy Dust! *(Aisha use Fairy Dust to heal Li.) *- *'Inuyasha:' You're finished Team Rocket and the villians. *- *Mark EVO: *- *- *- *- *'Kyubimon: '''Fox Tail Inferno! *(Kyubimon launches her attack destroying the robot and free Cera) *'Rika Nonaka:' You okay? *'Cera:' Yeah. *- *- *- *- *- *'Team Rocket:' We're off with a new blast! *'Rotom Pokedex:' A Bewear that can run on water. Time for a data update. *'Thomas H. Norstein:' Didn't see that coming. *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Rika and Cera looked at each other knowing how their being ashamed to themselves) *Cera: Thanks Rika. *Rika Nonaka: Your welcome. *- *- *- *- *'Applejack:' Now what are we gonna do with... these two? *- *- *(Mark and N.A.N.O. began to wake up) *'Mark EVO:' Ouch... *'N.A.N.O.:' My head. *- *- *Gmerl: (Angry) Are you two out of your minds?! *Mark EVO: No, you're out of your mind! *- *- *- *- *- *'Mark EVO:' We're looking for someone. *'Lana:' Someone? *'Gmerl:' Wait, you mean-- *'N.A.N.O.:''' Shh... *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Now Littlefoot his friends and his grandparents are reunited and make new friends with our heroes. On top of that both Sakura and Li caught Krabby as their new Pokemon. *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts